


Roman Gladiator #4, "Morituri" [FANART]

by Wanderer



Series: Reese and Finch Throughout History [4]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Ancient Rome, Gen, Gladiators, Scheming, historic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer/pseuds/Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Reese is a gladiator, Harold and Root are wealthy Roman cousins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roman Gladiator #4, "Morituri" [FANART]

 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to expand my cast of characters a bit for this manip, and I added a bit of a recreation I found, of part of ancient Rome in the bkgd. 
> 
> "Morituri te Salutamas" is believed to have been a traditional gladiatorial salute in the arena, from gladiators to the Emperor or whichever important Roman was presiding at the Games. It means, "We who are about to die, salute thee."
> 
> The story for this one is: John and Harold hadn't met until after John became a gladiator. John was a slave who belonged to Harold's cousin, Livia (Root). Harold hadn't seen John before because he and Livia didn't get along. Livia was a highly intelligent, very unpleasant, scheming woman (sound familiar?) who mistreated her slaves and manipulated everyone around her, so Harold had always avoided her -- until he heard that she'd actually sold one of her slaves to a gladiator's school, most likely dooming him to death in the arena. John's refusal to have sex with her made her furious, so that was her revenge. Harold was so appalled by her latest bit of cruelty, especially when he heard rumors of the reasons for it, that he finally, reluctantly decided to intervene in Livia's evil scheme. He went to the arena and down below it, into the tiny, dark, dank cells where the gladiators were caged before their bouts. He found John, and was instantly impressed by him both because he'd managed to survive (so far), because of his air of quiet strength, and because John told him to go away, that he was resigned to his fate and that he didn't want Harold to get into trouble by trying to help him. (Harold was also, of course, struck by the handsome slave's striking looks.) 
> 
> John's refusal to accept his help didn't deter Harold, of course. He was now doubly determined to save John before he had to fight again. Though John survived his first bout, his luck may not hold out a second time -- especially if Livia finds out that Harold's now trying to save John. Harold wants to save John, free him, and give him a job; make John his bodyguard. But Livia may try to have John poisoned, since he somehow managed to thwart her revenge by surviving his first round in the Games. She may have Harold killed too, for interfering in her plans. John, who knew just how dangerous his former mistress is, was deeply touched by Harold's determination to help him. No one else had done that for years, not since he became a slave; and it won Harold his loyalty and admiration. So John's secretly made up his mind that if Livia comes near him again, he'll kill her to save Harold if necessary. 
> 
> Who will make it out of this situation alive?
> 
> Only time will tell...


End file.
